heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-12-20 Hello Grandpa
It was the season for greetings, the season for giving, the season for family and friends. At least that was the spiel used to convince Roy Harper to at least break bread with Oliver Queen. "And besides, Roy, you -have- to tell him," Mia had said earlier. All the dithering and delaying... that was on Roy, really. But the last straw was, of all people, _Kate_. Who had asked him to at least take her to Green Arrow... well, to Ollie, given that neither Mia nor Roy were steadfast about the old man's identity with certain people. Lucky Kate. So here he was, ringing the bell to Ollie's apartment, with Lian holding both his and Kate's hands, dressed in festive occasion. "Lian..." is said as Kate squeezes the hand once, then tries to gently let go. "We don't want to give the person we're here to see to get the wrong idea, so you might want to let go." Then her gaze flickers to Roy as she adds a bit more. "As is, if you get any ideas, or if Green Arrow gets any idea, you're getting a taser arrow to the crotch." Then there's a pause as the pair wait for Ollie to open the door. "And if he's anything like you and makes a comment like that about us, he might get one too." And /then/ there's a slight wince as she glances back at the little girl with them. "Sorry, I shouldn't be saying that Lian." The door to the penthouse opens up and Ollie is standing there. He is wearing a green tshirt and jeans. Even from the doorway, the Christmas tree can be seen in the living room and numerous decorations are here and there. Not too much so as not to be too Griswald after all. His expression is a bit wary as he first opens the door, but then smiles as he sees the trio. "Roy," he says with a nod and warmth in his voice. "Good of you to come by." He smiles and nods to Kate. "Good to see you again too." Finally his eyes drop down to Lian. He blinks for a second before he recovers. "And who might this be?" Lian looks confused, but nods at Kate. Roy flashes a grin. "You know, Kate, I'd bet your favorite play was the Nutcracker Suite," he says, ruffling Lian's head and causing her to squeak. All thoughts of straightening her hair leaves Lian as the door opens, and she chooses instead to shift to hide behind Roy as the door opens, and out comes a big bearded man. Someone who let hair grow on his face even -worse- than Roy did! "Hey old man," Roy says, a light tone that does little to hide anxiety in his voice. "This is Lian. Lian, this is Ollie. Your, uh..." This was pretty damned hard. "Grandpa." It probably is a good thing that Kate (despite being in civies) is wearing those 'sunglasses' of hers. because as Roy says that, well... She flashes Roy a quick look, before glancing back at Ollie. Yeah. After a bomb like that being dropped, what can she really say or do besides faintly adding, "No, she's not mine before you ask." Ollie looks like he was about to say something, but after the word 'grandpa' came out his mouth closes like a fish. He blinks and looks from Lian back up to Roy. He puts a finger out towards Kate, and is about to ask, when she answers the question for him. He blinks a few more times before he gets himself together and stands up straight. "Well, alright then." He refocuses on Lian and offers her a smile. "Well, hello there." "Not her, no," Roy says, bemused. "She's just here in case, well..." He shrugs his shoulders, looking over his shades up at Ollie for a second before looking away. "And also because she wanted to pick up her things. What'd you do, old man?" Now Roy arches an eyebrow. Lian, meanwhile, wrinkles her nose at the tall man offering her a smile. "Hi," she says in a small voice. "Daddy doesn't talk about you much." What'd he do? "I tossed him my quiver the other day when we were taking off due to that whole ninja mess..." Kate lets out with a slight shake of her head. But yeah, she goes back to being quiet, especially as Lian speaks up. "Well, your daddy and I haven't talked much to each other in a long time," Ollie says towards Lian. "He picked up being stubborn from some where. No idea where though." He smiles before glancing towards Kate and nods. "Yeah, it's inside," he says jerking his thumb over his shoulder. He steps back into the penthouse and with a gesture welcomes them inside. "Can I get you folks something to drink before I get the bow?" "I can't imagine where," Roy replies dryly, as he gently nudges Lian forward. "C'mon, Grampa won't bite. If he does, just do what Aunt Kate was talking about." Sighing, Roy looks at Kate as Lian at first walks into the apartment, and then start dashing about to look at everything. Just what -did- Ollie keep in here? Nudging Kate, Roy smirks. "C'mon, he won't bite." Motioning to her to enter, Roy will close the door behind them. And here's where Kate lets out a sarcastic, "Riiiight." at Roy before she shakes her head as she enters the penthouse proper. "After all, he's just an older version of you after all." And unlike Roy, Kate isn't too impressed with what she sees when she enters. All though she does keep half an eye on Lian. "Nothing for me please, but thank you." "Don't worry. You are a bit young for me, Miss Bishop," Ollie says with a grin as he closes the door. The front is a hallway that rapidly expands into the living room. Numerous 'trophies' of Ollie are displayed here and there; movie props from Robin Hood movies, works of art on the wall, and various sculptures of abstract art. There is also a large flatscreen TV with a surround system set up. Several DVDs lay on the coffee table in front of it. There is also a large Christmas tree with lights, ornaments, and the works standing just behind and to the left of the TV. A large picture window looks out over Central Park. Ollie heads along the hall towards where the kitchen probably is. "What is the munchkin going to want, Roy," he calls out as they can hear the fridge open. "Oh c'mon, I'm nowhere near as bad as -that-," Roy grumps, as he follows Kate in. "Just what do you think I'm doing, Katiebug?" At Ollie's question: "Lian!" Roy calls out, as his daughter is busy touching a bow and arrow. She jerks her hand back guiltily, but Roy only flashes her a grin. "You want juice, milk, water?" "Soda," Lian says, but Roy shakes his head. "Too late at night. Milk?" "Fine," she says, as she goes back to trying to figure out how -that- prop could be removed from its moorings. "Milk," Roy says. "And uh, I'll have a beer." And here's where Kate flashes Roy a look. It could be about what something Ollie just said, or it could be in regards to what Roy just called her. "Calling me Katiebug? I'd say you're flirting me, RoyBoy." is said before she shoots a look right at Ollie. "I will admit that it's nice to hear you admit that though, Mr. Queen." Ollie is chuckling as he brings back a glass of milk in one hand and a dark amber bottle in the other. "No problem, Miss Bishop, or can I just call you Kate now? You can certainly call me Ollie." He hands the beer towards Roy with a nod. He turns his head to find Lian. "Got your milk, munchkin," he says in a soft voice with a bit of good cheer in it. He drops down to one knee and says in a conspirator's whisper, "It's actually eggnog, but I won't tell," he looks around as if he was in some hidden dark alley with no else around, "Pa." "Giving you a nickname is -not- flirting, squirt," Roy rolls his eyes, as he takes the beer. Lian approaches, takes the glass of milk and stares wide-eyed at Ollie, before taking a cautious swig of it. Was it really...? "Wow, thanks... grampa!" Taking a healthier swig until she forms a milk mustache, Lian puts the glass down on a coffee table and wipes her mouth "So, old man," Roy says as he tries to shift the subject from that -look- Kate was throwing around. "How's Mia?" "A cutsie nickname like that? It counts as flirting" is let out by Kate as she rolls her eyes. Of course then a smile is flashed at Ollie as she shrugs. "You can call me Kate. I won't ask how or when, since that's a moot point now. All though I will check to make sure it wasn't what was in the quiver that gave me away." "I don't think that dog is going to hunt, Roy. If I don't like someone, certainly not going to give them a nickname. Classic flirting move." Ollie stands back up after watching Lian for a moment. He turns back towards back the pair. "Mia is the one that gave you away, Kate. Sorry and she is fine by the way. I did want to know a little bit about who I trusted to take Mia to the doc." He moves over to the wet bar that is against the wall and pours himself a small drink of a dark liquid. Slapping his head, Roy grunts. "Fine. You're an infernal spawn of evil," he says, pointing to Kate. "And you, old man... ugh. So you're saying this is a flirting move to call you old man? That -really- puts childhood into horrifying context... not." Eyerolling, Roy swigs his beer, as Lian blinks at all the ongoing talking, before amusing herself by discovering Ollie's tv and turning it on. Yes, Kate is still trying to keep half an eye of Lian as she plays around the apartment. But odds are she'll only get involved if things get too dangerous. All though she does feel a bit sad that Lian is being left out of things for the moment. But before she can say or do anything regarding /that/ there is a wince, and a deep breath that is released slowly before the female archer removes her sunglasses. "Understood. And I won't say anything regarding that besides asking you to keep a secret. After all, my father, Derek Bishop, and my sister, don't know what I'm doing. Even if he is financing it." "And Roy, that could be a valid description. Or at least there are those who'd call my dad evil as he takes over their companies." "Oh, it's a term of endearment to give a nick name. Not always romantic," Ollie laughs and shakes his head. "I mean, I certainly called you a variety of things when we were under the same roof." He turns his head as the TV flips on. A gangster movie is playing at the moment. Looks like it could be "Goodfellas". Ollie heads over and kneels down next to Lian. "This isn't really your kind of movie. What do you like to watch, little one? Think of something that really makes Pa's head spin, alright?" He gives her a wink. "Yeah. 'Speedy'," Roy grunts, as he plops down onto a couch, making a face. "Evilspawn over there doesn't lighten up much. Well, except once. Otherwise, nothing endearing about -her-." Lian looks up at Ollie, thinking, before saying "Monsters Inc!" "Lian, that was released -tonight-", Roy sighs. "We needed to see, uh, the old man. I'll take you this weekend, okay?" And as that discussion of 'terms of endearment' continues, Kate once more shakes her head. "Oh, I do lighten up Roy. But not when it comes to work. And these days, when you're involved, it's all work." Or /every/ time she's had to deal with him. But she doesn't say that. Of course at the suggestion regarding movies, and something to cause Roy's head to spin, "Well... It is Christmas. Or almost. So how about 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'?" "Think I have that one somewhere," Ollie says as he takes the controler and starts flipping through channels and on demand. He even hums "Kidnap Mr. Sandy Klaws" under his breath as he looks for it. "Ah ha!" he calls out in triumph as he finds the movie and gets it started. He hands the remote to Lian. "Now you have the power, munchkin. Use it wisely," he says with another wink before looking back at Kate. "Well, it is Christmas time now so relax while you are here. 'sides, you guys have a story to tell me about the unchkin-may, I bet." He grins as he picks his drink back up and takes a sip. "This is halloween, halloween, halloween..." Lian sings as she plops down to watch the movie, causing Roy to slap his head. "Great, and I -just- got her to stop singing about it last halloween," he grumps. There's a pensive moment as he watches Lian, then glances at Kate and Ollie before shrugging. "Uh, it started while I was on an undercover mission overseas." How to explain it in a way Lian won't ask too many questions? "I met a woman who was busy working for, uh, herself. And planted a cabbage in her patch, and well, the stork delivered to her and I didn't find out till later. And then her mother let me take her because she couldn't keep her because of her... occupation." And at that explination..... Kate just quirks an eyebrow. But she remains silent. Even as she glances at Lian as she sings along with that movie. After all, this is Roys story. Ollie really does do his best to keep a straight face as Roy tells his story, but can't. First he is smirking and then out right laughs. "Honestly, Roy, I know how it is done. No need for the metaphors there. I mean, who is the other-may? Is it someone I know or someone my other self might now?" He is still grinning with a twinkle in his eye as he takes another sip of his drink. He looks over at Kate. "Do you know who she is?" Rubbing his nose, Roy sighs. The name might not mean anything to Lian, but maybe to Ollie and Kate. "Cheshire," he says softly. There's a headshake from Kate as that question is asked. All though as it's said by Roy, she does stop, and stares at him. All though her expression is now one that /almost/ asks a silent question. A sort of 'Aaaaaand...?' A surprised look passes over Ollie's face before he studies his drink. He swirls it in his glass and stares intently for a few moments. He finally looks up and nods to Roy. "I've heard of her, but never run across her myself." He takes another sip and then follows up, "And is she still in the picture at all? Should I not be surprised if there are reports of activity here in New York?" Waiting till Lian's singing to herself as she watches the movie meaning she's really tuned out, Roy nods at Ollie. "Out of the picture, yeah. Been that way since she gave her to me. Last I knew, she was doing her thing out in Asia somewhere..." Glancing towards Kate, Roy shrugs. "And nothing. She hasn't tried getting in touch since then. Probably for the best... though I wouldn't put it past the Man to know who Lian's mother is." Yes, Kate knows who Roy's referring to. And what does Kate do to as all of that is said? She just remains silent. And glances at Lian as Roy talks and Ollie questions. Ollie hmmms at the 'in Asia somewhere'. "Not exactly to concrete on the out of the picture then. She could turn up tomorrow and not be a complete surprise." He does arch an eyebrow at the term 'The Man' however. "The Man? Is there some code I'm missing here?" "No code. Just... the Boss," Roy shrugs. "If you run into scruffy man, one eye with a patch... that's the boss." Glancing at Lian, Roy nods. "Knows about Lian, so I wouldn't be surprised if he knows who her mother is too." There's a glance at Kate, then. "... what, nothing snarky?" With a jerk of her head towards Lian, Kate actually says, "Not with her right there. I try not to joke about peoples mothers. Besides, I also don't mess with your Boss. After all, I'd only been in costume a few days when he appeared in front of me, and he already knew who I was." Then, she takes a deep breath, and shoots Ollie a glance. "He's talking about Nick Fury. Director of SHIELD." Ollie frowns and shakes his head. "An agent of SHIELD, Roy? Honestly?" He looks at the young man with an expression of disappointment and surprise. "I thought I taught you better than that. You can't trust some organization. Before long, he is going to tell you to do something 'for the good of the mission' and your own conscience be damned." He got a little heated there and takes a breath after glancing at Lian to see if she really noticed him getting louder. After a beat he looks over at Kate, "You too?" "I got the impression that if I let the need of the many outweigh my own conscience," Roy says dryly, "Fury would just as soon take the bow and shove it where the sun doesn't shine and tell me I was fired." Stretching his arms, Roy grumps. "Anyway, where do -you- get off telling me this stuff -now-, anyway?" See, this here? Is why Roy brought you along, Kate. "Heck no." is all but blurted out by Kate as Ollie asks that question. But unlike him, she keeps her language in check, not forgetting who's here. "Sorry, but there's no way in heck they'd get me into SHIELD. Titans...? Maybe, if they tried. But with all their powers, they don't need someone like me. Instead, I'm part of the same group that Speedy is. That is if we actually are a group, and if Speedy actually is a member." Yeah, at least to kate there is a minor bit of confusion in regards to The Young Allies, but odds are that'll get itself sorted out soon. In theory.And of course considering what Roy says... "Harper, cool it. After all, it's not like The green Arrow has room to talk when it comes to 'working for the man'. After all.... Justice league anyone?" Ollie shakes his head and grumbles into his glass. "Yeah, the Justice League." He looks Kate dead in the eye and says, "Don't have much use for them any more. Not with the whole UN thing backing them up. Haven't done anything with them in months. All but turned in my card. Don't really see it as my place. I've got to be on the ground; in the middle of it all." His voice has lost mirth as he speaks. He looks back at Roy. "If you are calling the unchkin-may over there my andchild-gray then that gives me plenty of room to tell you whatever I want to tell you." "... well, that can just as -easily- be rectified, old man!" Now Roy is slamming the glass bottle down on the table, and Lian, startled, is looking up at him. "Daddy...?" she begins, as Roy gets up. And as tempers flare, Kate... Moves over towards the youngest person here. "Lian, why don't we go for a walk. I think your dad and grandfather need to have a bit of a talk..." All though as that's said, she does inwardly groan and hopes they don't trash the entire place when they go at it. "So what now? Going to storm off in a huff since that has worked out so well for you in the past?" Ollie snaps back to Roy. "Christ, kid, you do know I've been around and might actually know a thing or two that might actually be useful to you. How can you be so damn accurate and fast with the bow but fly off the handle at the first little challenge." He is standing up straight now setting his drink aside as he glares at Roy. As Kate speaks, he stops and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Because unlike -you-, I've actually been -in- the system, you cranky old fart!" Now Roy's shouting back. "For all your railing about the Man and stuff, you don't -actually- get the notion that maybe -government- works when it's not a bunch of idiots gumming up the works trying to prove government doesn't work!" Lian is perfectly fine hiding behind Aunt Kate, although she does have to ask why Daddy's so mad. "For all your yakking about the man, the only reason you're so -upset- about the government is because you -ran your company into the ground and they had to bail you out!-" And as the shouting continues, as long as Lian lets her, Kate guides Lian up, and out the door. If Roy goes looking for her later, or at least calls Kate, he may very well find them at an ice cream shop not too far away, sharing frozen goodness, and waiting for the explosions that will probably alert SHIELD and The JLA that members are in trouble. "Because unlike -you-, I've actually been -in- the system, you cranky old fart!" Now Roy's shouting back. "For all your railing about the Man and stuff, you don't -actually- get the notion that maybe -government- works when it's not a bunch of idiots gumming up the works trying to prove government doesn't work!" Lian is perfectly fine hiding behind Aunt Kate, although she does have to ask why Daddy's so mad. "For all your yakking about the man, you don't actually -have any idea- what goes on that keeps your precious company running while you're zipping around playing Robin Hood! What's next, you're gonna screw over Mia too? I'm not gonna let you screw another Speedy up either!" Leaving it unsaid was that Ollie didn't -know- what it took to raise a Roy Harper, either. And as the shouting continues, as long as Lian lets her, Kate guides Lian up, and out the door. If Roy goes looking for her later, or at least calls Kate, he may very well find them at an ice cream shop not too far away, sharing frozen goodness, and waiting for the explosions that will probably alert SHIELD and The JLA that members are in trouble. "Power corrupts, Roy," Ollie shouts back. "That goes for any politician too. They get there, they get a taste of the money and power, and they don't want to give it up. You and I, we," Ollie gestures to include Kate in this, "have to stay above all that. At the end of the day, it is one of those bloated parasites in Washington that is going to tell you where to go and what to shoot. It's going to be going to some back water country to assinate some leader that may not agree with US policies like maybe he actually gives a damn about the people." It is his turn to slam his fist down. "The ideals of this country are pretty damn good, but the money just corrupts the people. We have to be the watchdogs to counter that money. Not some lackey or good soldier." "And what good is a watchdog if he's only barking from the outside while the thieves are running around inside the system, old man? Get the scales out of your eyes, and start -looking- at who actually -are- bloated parasites and who keep the system running for the people who -need- that support system!" Roy shouts back. No, he wasn't naively following Ollie's thoughts anymore. "We're not talking about CIA-style stuff, we're talking about busting crimelords and taking down alien infiltrators, while you go around chasing the tail end! In the end, Ollie, you know what you are? A big fish in a small pond, just begging to be taken down by a bigger fish because you're too busy being idealistic instead of -realistic-!" Meanwhile at the ice cream shop... Kate looks at Lian, as she eats her ice cream, before she pulls out her cell phone. Not to place a call, but to at least check the time. After all, at this rate, a real explosion probably will happen any second now... "Oh because it is all working so well right now?" Ollie blinks in surprise and anger at Roy's words. "You barking on the inside seems to make one hell of a lot of difference, kid. Bet no one in power even knows your name. No one that is taking money from gun lobbists or the beef industry or Monsanto even think about what you are doing. How is that making a difference? Quit just accepting the pig slop they feed you, Roy. You want to stop Druglords? They need to know that someone is out there, someone that doesn't answer to beuracrats, is going to stop them if they try it in this neighborhood because they will just buy your bosses off and consider it money well spent." Mia hears the yelling before she even gets to the door. Then, there's the sound of her keys, and she's coming in. She stands there and watches her father-figure and older-brother-figure fight for a few seconds. Considers her options. ... "Hey. Guys? Guess what! I'm pregnant." Not true, but maybe, just maybe, it will get them to shut up. "You want to know what I think? I think you haven't the slightest idea what it's like to be -one- of those people who's going to need government. You've had it so good, being all high and mighty sitting there, where you can judge, but you'll never -get- it as long as you're not one of those people working to bring down drug lords where it -hurts-. I don't see -you- making yourself a nuisance in -Colombia-, you fat cat hypocrite!" There's a pause at Mia, before Roy grunts. "This is your fault too, old man! See what you were doing? Instead of tending to -home again-...!" "Son of a.." Ollie is stepping forward to throw a right hook at Roy's chin when Mia opens the door and gives her 'announcement'. It looks like Ollie has just been hit in the gut as he turns on Mia, temper still flaring, and yells, "What the bloody blue hell do you mean you've friggin' pregnant?" His nostrils flare with anger as he breaths in and out. "Oh my God, it's not true, you idiots!" Mia groans, heading past them into the kitchen. "I just figured it'd get you to stop screaming at each other for ten seconds. Seriously, we're gonna get complaints from the neighbours," she says, pulling open the fridge to grab a can of Diet Soder. "Are you done now?" Chk. Sip. Roy'd been prepared to defend himself with that step up. There's just a blink at Mia's groan, and then a shrug. "Almost done." And then there's a fast, straight punch, properly -quick- instead of showy, right at Ollie's face. THAT'S for trying to swing first. Ollie is still looking at Mia as she walks to the fridge. "Why would you.." He is caught in the face by Roy's punch and falls a few steps back. His hands come up to his face as he cries out more with surprise then anything else. He just stands there for a few moments before turning to look towards Mia with a very calm tone now in his voice. "Get me the frozen bag of peas, will you?" His hands drop and there is already swelling around his left eye. "God forbid the oldest members of this family act like grown ups," she mutters, fetching the peas and tossing them to Ollie. "God, it wreaks of testosterone in here. Where's Lian? Already describing this to a therapist?" Ollie catches the peas and press them to his swelling eye. "Should sit wrong with you too, Roy," he says but still calmly. "Merry Christmas." He walks back to the wet bar to fix him another drink. He looks over at Mia. "What?" Mia sighs. "Nothing. You realize you two wouldn't have been fighting about this if you didn't care a lot about each other, right? Try focusing on that next time. And maybe at least /pretend/ to get along when Lian's around?" she requests. "My dad used to get drunk and scream at my mom like that, when she was alive. You know how confusing and scary that is for a kid?" She shakes her head, and heads towards her room, uncomfortable at mentioning her early home life. "I've got some emails to respond to. Goodnight, Ollie." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs